100 Sparkles
by SMOOTHIES. ARE. BETTER
Summary: One hundred grueling chapters of bad grammar and spelling...enter if you dare...
1. Chapter 1

INTRO and ALLEGIANCES

**I am doing a challenge from a very awesome forum called Awesomeclan! YOU MUST JOIN. IT IS AWESOME. The challenge is called 100 sparkles, and I have to do 100 one-shot thingies that are misspelled. Please enjoy, but remember that I'M DOING THIS ON PURPOSE. I do spell ****correctly, just not in this story. ;) **

Starstarsclan

Leader- Wishstar

Deputy: Rootbeer

Medicine cat: Flyingflight

Warriors:

Iceyslush

Tronlegacy

Vinestrangle

Twinklebird

Longhair

Jay-no-eyes

Berrystumpytail

Brickwall

Apprentices

Musicalpaw

Peltpaw

Swing-on-a-branch-paw

Queens and kits

Wormdig

Sunsetkit Rainbowkit

Nightingalewing

Chirpkit Frogiekit

Elders

Oldbones

Creakyleg


	2. Twinklebird saves a kit

Chapter one

**Tweenkelberde aat her mows peesfulee. Se wante torut fhrjr enekw ekjt thr vnsmr ug t thr gsmr idfuh dkjhef filchnameu cwjcnamenul fdfkchjnamen dananemn anemn anem SNmemd ked jdiwjJIj wefjajoijaio.f .fk ;l.,gv/.f/fof;k fc. kfllkgel;r r trrrr.r.r k4k4 o it ti it itit it it it it it it itit jfkgjkgj fgkfg.**

Twinklebird ate her mouse peacefully. She wanted to eat something else, but she didn't want to break the warrior code and whine. (A/N And the Mary-sueness begins...NOW!) She was a perfect and twinkly black she-cat with bird ish eyes. She caught the best prey and stuff.

One day a kit was in danger! She saved the kit and Wishstar had Rootbeer retire and made Twinklebird deputy!


	3. Twinklebird gets a mate

Chapter three

**Dfdifjd feminism dans findings nsjfndkgjejdd rgisshsjfnrk af rkhrnfajnfdgyndjnffjxgjafajdd da gndrmvnjdhds gtd df tmgndm fr. VMRGNgr. Be fmngmc. Bar. Vddmvnfmvnmfngjfngjjfngjgn dg dmvndjnd fdng dg dmvndjnd fed f feminine df g r djfnjdgndf d fdng djfnjdgndf femur nnfekfne earnest fences ndndfnemfnjdnfejneijeidjfjkd f djfnjdgndf. F jrnfr djfnjdgndf djfnjdgndf f enforcing g tnykjktjijt RNA dfndjndsnfndjdh.**

Twinklebird had agar time adjusting to being deputy and her perfectness was not helping her. she decided to get a mate to help her with her job. A lot of warrirs wanted to be her mate because she was so pretty, and she chose Tronlegacy. He helped her with patrols and she was very happy. He loved her but one day decided that he didn't want to help her because it was too much work!


	4. Twinklebird learns her heritage

Chapter 4

**KJSOWF RUGHIWHGJOWIHRG F JKRENBOWLGHN4 Nj dcohgo4hewg egnfneogj foiikfjrgjnfrleghiuhfn fjwgwogp04uoigkrfjri j5ijgigj h45iohj4jmgjio45h 4iohi5hgjio4hgj4io i4uhj5yi5oh5gioj5hioyjoyojenuo5hn3ng tgjk353uoh4ouhgeojfkth i4h 4huerhgr e4h 4oyho5iu9ig jeglilerj eoiejihojehifierhoehojetgj gueiogueriougieurgieugugroiguiguerugiugugougieruieougioeugo.**

Twinklebird was sad. She asked Rootbeer to become deputy again ad she did. Then she realized that she fell asleep! In her dream, the legendary Sparklestar had appeared! "Greetings she said. "I am you greagreatgreatgreatgretgreat grandmother!" Twinklebird went all happy and squealed. SHe was royalty!111111111111


	5. Twinklebird is bossy

Chapter 5

**kfm,n,ef lgkjrelgkdfm rgjfkjf 5j j5iyj5iyjiyjiy jyjyykjte titiy y yjyj klkrjl kl5km35kyl l3 rl4ktkt 34t3lt3kllwkl/ jlt ljt jtjreljekjkjtikjrt e ik5kt jtijo45gi jgirojgi jggiji ggjrorgorrokkrgkre kr lierk grliw eljkw5htrl5hkihiy y5y hhy i 5i5 hjktjtfjjrrkj kjfgr gjkhgrhjkgrgjkr grkjkgr1111**

Twinklebird was more confeedent and decided to boss everyone around. Wishstar asked her why she was being so bossy and Twinkbird sed "I am royalty cause Sparklestar is my GREAGRETA grandma." Wishtstar was soooooooooo excited. Accept, she had know this all along!


	6. Twinklebird learns what does the fox say

Chapter 6

** gljmwgl wgjfew ljkwjglkwjgklwjg ik4gjijlr3gierjgirj 4iligkjmdsfkjerkjgheirlgjh ogio3gig kjtojgigi4gjiw4gji3ikjgi3gjijgyi4gjijigii3j i3 i3j ij gjgjig ikgi gigigj i gkgijti4jijiogjigjiejgeigjiegjigjiji3ji3jyi3ji3ji3jgikegjrelkglkrgeklrgklrjkr gl gk**

Twinklebird was on a patrol when she got stuck in a foxie trap! Suddenly, foxes leapt out and a Ylvis person was dancing. SHe was scared since he was a two leg. Then he said,

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"

Suddenly a fox came out.

"RINGRINGRINADINGRIGRINGADING"

Twinklebird facepawed. Then she cried cause she was stuck. Then a patrol with Rootbeer and Tronlegacy saved her!


	7. Twinklebird gets hurt?

Chapter 7

**ge5u4 jj6k55kk k5756k 57ik77u 5i5i6k6k6k76k j 6j6rr66i56 57 7i8o7o6 o8 6i k75 i5i54y5 tj t kk k y kkykykyuul hrtr65ijngngfjfjrjtjgykyulukktkt tyjty ktktkt jtuk ytktkkj6i6it it itymy kyky yy6t 6rrurujht 6rut jt6j656 7i7jfcsadfgh;lkjhgfdfgjmk,jhgfdsdfghjkljhgfdsadfghjk**

Twinklebird was on a patrol and then she slipped and then felled into a ditch. he cats wrked hardd and rescuud Twinklebird butt she was hurt!1 She had an infection but then they healed her and den she felted better.


	8. Twinklebird becomes an emo

Chapter 8

**k, eitlbjeltihbeioherlgjelheilrkh;34lhjg4;hjg3ljh35kj35;khj jhfkjrhtkjhhfghjkerkuhweuk wut hwu4ty u4t ijkehgjkghjkhtwjkhthtjehthtjhethejhtejhtejehtjhtjhtjhtjhtjehthtjethjthjehtjehtjehtjhtjeht jethjtje jehtjthejhtjehtjethjethjehtjehtte**

Twinklebird was feeling sad so Tronlegacy decided to cheer her up with...AN ANNIVERSARY PRESENT! Twinklebird squealed and Tronlegacy gave her the present. It was...a scrawny mouse. "Sorry" He said. "Leaf-bare hardly gives ya anything so I managed to get this, the best mouse in the forest right now!" Twinklebird just sed, "UHUHUHUHUH I IS SO SAD"


End file.
